


Tying the Knot

by orphan_account



Series: The Switch 'verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Rose's family, Switch universe, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor get married. Part of "The Switch" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a two-part story about the Doctor and Rose's wedding. It's a...prequel? Sequel? Depending on what way you view it, it's the wedding we don't get to see between the two in "The Switch".
> 
> Oh, and apparently “pome” means the type of fruit apples and pears are.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had started like a normal day, really. The Doctor took her to Paris,1996, to a lavish restaurant east of the Eiffel Tower. She was surprised when the TARDIS picked out a rather risque yet elegant black gown for her to wear - usually they went as they were when he announced these spur of the moment dates. That was when she knew something was up. Her suspicions were confirmed when they were on their dessert.

 

“Would you like to marry?”

 

Rose blinked at the Doctor, her fork halfway to her mouth. “Sorry, what?”

 

He looked a bit out of his element - which he most decidedly  _ was _ \- and shrugged. “Marry. Get married. I’m sure your mother would be over the moon.” 

 

She furrowed her brow. “On Earth? I don’t want that if it’s because of my mum.” 

 

“Actually, I was thinking New Earth. On the apple grass.” His eyes clouded over from the memory, a small smile on his face. “Can you imagine? Exchanging vows, every breath an onslaught of  _ pome _ ! But not pears. Never pears.” He cringed at the thought. “ _ Anyway _ , no, not for your mother. For you. For us. Could be fun, never done it before!” 

 

“You were married on Gallifrey.” 

 

He waved it off. “Doesn’t count. Political marriages are not happy marriages, Rose. I should know, I stole a TARDIS to get away. Well, not  _ just _ the marriage. Time Lords in general. Stuffy lot, I told you.” 

 

Rose smiled at his babbling and cut in. “Doctor, really, I don’t need it-”

 

“And your dress, Rose! I could take you here in 1920. Designed by Mademoiselle Chanel herself.”

 

She laughed. “You know I don’t really care about fashion names, Doctor.”

 

His face went blank and he looked down at his dessert. “Right, sorry. Just an idea.” 

 

Rose stomach churned at the change in his expression, guilt settling in her gut. “Oh, Doctor.” She reached to put her hands on top of his. “It’s a lovely idea. I would  _ love _ a wedding. It’s just...I don’t want you to think that I  _ need _ it, yeah? That’ll I’ll eventually leave you or something. I love our life. You don’t have to ‘play human’ for me. When I told you forever, I meant it.” 

 

He raised his eyes to gaze into hers. “But what if I want to? It would be nice, don’t you think?”

 

“You  _ hate _ domestics.”

 

“Not with you.”

 

“Oh, Doctor.” She moved around the table and plopped herself down into his lap without a care about the other patrons. “I would love to marry you.”

 

He grinned and squeezed her around the waist. “I’m glad.”

 

“But not on New Earth.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “As nice as it sounds, I don’t want to explain the TARDIS to the rest of my family.”

 

The Doctor’s look of joy quickly turned to one of fear. “...Rest? Oh, Rose, really. We could just pick up your mum and-”

 

“I’m not going to have an Earth wedding and not invite my family, Doctor. Mum would have both of our heads!” 

 

He blinked at her and swallowed visibly. “I’m beginning to regret my decision.” 

 

oOo

 

The Doctor winced when Jackie screamed. 

 

“ _ Married _ ! Oh, Rose. This is just  _ fantastic _ . Never thought he’d get ‘round to it, knowing how he is-”

 

“Oi!” 

 

Jackie glared in his direction. “Oh, don’t act like I’m wrong. You always complain about our ways of doing things, dontcha?” 

 

The Doctor grumbled and dropped unceremoniously down on the couch. 

 

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “ _ Anyway _ , we’re planning to have it on Earth. That way we can invite family.” 

 

“He’s letting you invite family? Blimey, you sure he’s not ill?”

 

“I am not  _ ill _ , Jacqueline.” The Doctor glared up at her.

 

“Mum,” Rose sat down next to the Doctor and rubbed his back, “cut him a break, yeah? He didn’t even put up much of a fight when I asked to have it on Earth.” 

 

Jackie looked between the two skeptically and then broke out into a grin. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy for you. I’ve got some saved up, I do. We’ll make it  _ beautiful _ .”

 

At this, the Doctor stood. “Now, Jackie, we don’t need your money.”

 

Jackie gave him a pointed look. “You can’t go robbing cash points every time you come ‘round.” 

 

“I won’t. I have money.”

 

Rose smiled to humor him. “Doctor, really, it’s all right.”

 

He stared at her, eyes wide. “No, really, I have an account.”

 

She blinked. “But how can you have an account with no money?”

 

“ _ Rose _ .” He sighed, exasperated. “I have money. In fact, it’s been accruing since the ‘60s.” 

 

“But...how?”

 

He shrugged. “Was stuck here for a bit, got a job at UNIT. Point is, we have money, Rose. Spend as much as you want.” 

 

oOo

 

“When he said he had money, I didn’t think he  _ had money _ .” Jackie stared at the bank statement in her hand in shock. 

 

Rose was doing much of the same from her spot next to her mother. “You’re tellin’ me.” 

 

“Oh, Rose, your wedding is going to be  _ fabulous _ .” 

 

“Of course it will, because  _ you’re _ planning it.”

 

Both Rose and Jackie turned toward the flat’s front door. The Doctor was leaning against the frame while looking at Jackie. 

 

Rose walked over to him. “What d’ya mean, mum’s planning it?” 

 

His expression made his thoughts clear. “Rose, I agreed to have the wedding on Earth. I didn’t agree to  _ plan it _ .” 

 

“You’re the one that asked me to marry you! What did you think we’d do?”

 

He pointed a finger at her. “I wanted to have it on New Earth, and only with your mother. I don’t think this is an unreasonable request.”

 

“Oh Rose, leave him be. I’d love to plan it.” 

 

Rose looked at her, brow furrowed in concern. “Mum, you can’t plan the whole thing yourself. I’ll stay here and help.”

 

“Rooooose.” 

 

She glared at him. “I’m not leaving her with all the work.” 

 

“Rose Marion Tyler, come sit down.” 

 

Rose looked toward her mother in surprise, missing the Doctor’s triumphant smile. 

 

Jackie motioned for him to leave. “I want to talk to my daughter.” 

 

Once he was gone, Rose sat down with a sigh. “Mum, you’ll be run ragged.”

 

Jackie smiled at her and rubbed her arm soothingly. “I’ll be fine, sweetheart. More than fine. Besides, not much else to do with no man in my life.” When Rose went to speak, she held up a hand. “And don’t go feelin’ bad for that, I’m good on my own for now. When your father and I married, we didn’t have the money for some big extravagant wedding. I want to do this, Rose. Plus, you keep him here too long and Downing Street will be blown to bits.” She paused for a moment. “Again.” 

 

Rose giggled. “Oh, I have no doubt. Are you sure?”

 

She pulled her daughter in for a hug. “More than.” When they pulled back, a large grin broke out on Jackie’s face. “You just wait and see. Wedding fit for a queen, it’ll be.” 

 

Rose smiled back. “How 'bout one fit for a dame?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the second half! After this I plan to do a requested oneshot and then start on the sequel to “The Switch”.

 

When Rose’s mother promised a wedding fit for a queen, she was not kidding. Rose walked through the made-up venue after the rehearsal (her mother absolutely insisted on it, no matter how much Rose protested - her cousin Mo and Shareen were the only bridesmaids, after all) and was left breathless.

Jackie had rented out a courtyard for the ceremony and One Great George Street for the reception. The courtyard had white marble chairs with royal blue velvet cushions for the guests and a white satin walkway to the altar. A white marble arch rose over the altar with vines and peonies twisted around it. Everything was set up in the large garden, so the whole setup was surrounded by various flowers. The room for the reception was extravagant and elegant. There was a large painting on the ceiling, which added to the charm - the Doctor loved it.

“This is amazing, mum,” Rose gushed and hugged her mother.

The Doctor nodded as he continued to scan the room. “I’ve got to agree. Well done.”

Jackie blushed and shrugged, not used to the praise. “Wasn’t as much work as you’d imagine. This venue has a package with catering included and a cake decorator was easy enough to find. You both took care of the guests.”

They had taken care of the guests; the Doctor had insisted on it. Rose figured he needed control over the amount of people attending, as well as who would. Of course all of Rose’s family was invited, as well as Sarah Jane and Jack along with his team. The Doctor also invited an old friend, Alistair, though he was bashful when asking for Rose’s permission. She had of course granted it and was even looking forward to meeting the man, and made sure to let him know that he did not need her permission to invite past friends to _their_ wedding.

After finishing up at the venue, the Doctor and Rose planned to go back to the TARDIS for the night.

Before they had the chance to leave, Jackie pulled Rose away. “Oh no you don’t. You don’t stay with your future husband the night before the wedding. It’s tradition!”

The Doctor furrowed his brow in confusion. “I thought that was seeing the bride in her dress.”

“Both.”

He sighed and shook his head. “What is the point of all these traditions? It’s not as if they really make a difference.”

Rose smiled and rubbed his arm. “Honestly Doctor, knowing us, we probably shouldn’t take any chances. I’m counting on no alien invasions tomorrow.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“You’re right, high standards. I’m hoping for no more than a small invasion.”

He grinned and winked. “Quite right, too. Now!” He swiveled around on his heel. “Time to go home. Alone. Without you.” He turned his head to her and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Jackie held up a hand. “Now that may work on Rose, but I’m not budgin’, mate. She’s coming home with me. Now go on.” Before the Doctor could sulk away too far, she called out, “And you better not be late!”

oOo

The day of the wedding showed glorious weather, a bit of a surprise for Rose. She was sure, with their luck, there would be a downpour. She was also pleasantly surprised when the preparations were only slightly chaotic. When all was said and done, her hair, now down past her clavicles, was styled in loose curls and her makeup was light and radiant. A long veil was held with a diamond comb in the center of her head, her dress with long, lace sleeves and pearl white slightly puffed out a-line skirt down to her satin heels. She felt like a princess.

While her mother and the bridesmaids were finishing up, she read over her vows. She had planned on asking the Doctor if they could do it, but astonishingly he brought up the idea first. Once they had gotten past the point of friendship, he had shown a romantic side she never expected him capable of. He certainly made sure she knew how loved she was every chance he got, more than making up for any past grievances.

Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle. Her mother walked her, being without a father. The Doctor had actually managed to get to the ceremony early, now at the altar with a sweet smile, eyes conveying adoration. When she made it up to him, he leaned in to whisper, “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

She gave him a watery smile and grabbed his hands in hers and the officiator set things in motion. When it came time for the vows, the Doctor decided to go first. He took the deep breath and stroked the back of her hands with his thumbs. “It took me a while to put these vows together. I have years worth of praises for you, if I went through it all we’d be here all day.” The guests laughed. He waited for the silence and then continued. “Before I met you, I was in a very bad place. I was burdened with crushing guilt over everything I had done, so much I didn’t care whether I lived or died. I was a zombie, dim to the universe. Then you came into my life. You saved me that day and every day since, and I don’t know how I could ever thank you or repay you enough. Of course, I had messed it up plenty of times due to cowardice, but I promise that never happen again. I’ve never felt this way before, for anyone. I used to not believe in soulmates, not in my long life, but you have managed to change that.  I will cherish you for the rest of my life.”

Tears flowed down Rose’s cheeks and she blew out a breath, overwhelming emotions sweeping over her. His words were beautiful and heart wrenching. “Don’t know how I’ll top that.” The Doctor chuckled and drew in a quick breath. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, you know. Probably before I consciously realized it. Perhaps after our…trip…to Utah, maybe even before. From the very beginning I knew you were special and knew you’d become important to me. I want to thank you for showing me my potential, teaching me that I was more. You’re everything to me and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

After she finished, the Doctor pulled her close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. They moved away and allowed the officiator to finish the ceremony, though they both had trouble focusing as they kept their eyes locked. Both almost missed “I do”, just barely, and then the Doctor was granted permission to kiss his wife. It was a deep and passionate kiss, Rose wrapping her arms around his neck and him pulling her close with arms around her waist. The guests clapped and the Doctor leaned close to her ear. “Run.”

oOo

The reception started directly after the wedding, the Doctor grumbling about toasts and mingling. Though he acted unwilling, Rose knew he was secretly enjoying spending time with their friends. After a lovely - if a bit risque - speech from Jack and a moving one from Shareen, along with the meals, Rose and the Doctor began making their way around to their guests.

The first to come up was the Brigadier, only having short contact with Rose the night before. He shook both of their hands in congratulations and Rose smiled at the Doctor’s joy at seeing the man again after all the years.

After some catching up, Alistair spent some time getting to know Rose. “Good on you, taming this one. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Rose laughed and squeezed her husband’s hand. “Not without difficulty.”

He asked her about their trips and kept his inquiries tactful, the Doctor jumping in every now and again. He then moved on, mingling among the guests.

Rose turned to the Doctor and nodded toward her mother who was looking over. “Think mum wants a dance.”

The Doctor nodded. “Of course. You go on, I’ve been meaning to get at the nibbles.”

Rose laughed, amused at his obliviousness. “No, Doctor. She wants a dance with you.”

He blinked at her, face going pale. “But…why?”

“Because you’re her son-in-law and she loves you. Now, go on. Have fun.” Before the Doctor could respond, she kissed him and pushed him in the direction of Jackie. He slowly walked over to her, dazed by the turn of events.

After they began their dance, Rose went over to Sarah Jane. She smiled and sat down. “Are you having a good time?” When they invited Sarah Jane to the wedding, she wasn’t completely sure how the woman would react. They hadn’t visited her since they began a romantic relationship and she knew it would come as a shock.

Sarah Jane nodded with a small smile. “Everything is beautiful. Absolutely lovely.” She paused and contemplated whether or not to continue. “Honestly, when I got the invitation…I’ll admit, I was a bit jealous. Not because of lingering feelings, but because it was never something that would have happened when I traveled with him.” When Rose’s expression turned to one of guilt and sympathy, she held up a hand. “I’m happy for you both, I am.  I never expected him to settle down, but it’s obvious how much he cares about you. You’re wonderful together.”

Rose smiled and leaned in to hug her. “Thank you.” She pulled back and her smile turned into a grin. “We have to go out sometime, just you and me. I’d love a girls’ night.”

Sarah Jane quickly agreed to it and soon after the Doctor joined him. He hugged her when she offered her congratulations and then he sat down next to Rose. “Now, when exactly does this party end?” He leaned in close enough for only Rose to hear his next words. “If it’s not soon, we might have to find an empty room. I can’t wait to ravish you.”

Rose blushed and smacked his arm lightly. “Soon enough.”

Sarah Jane excused herself to get a glass of champagne, leaving them alone for the first time of the evening. Rose stood and planted herself in his lap, leaning her head against his shoulder. “This was wonderful. I love you.”

He smiled and nuzzled her hair. “I love you, too. So much.”

He could not believe how far they had come since that first “run” and he wouldn’t change a single thing between them. He felt their timelines converge and intertwine and sighed contentedly, enjoying his wife in his arms for the evening, and for the rest her life.


End file.
